In existing flat panel display such as light emitting diode (LED) display, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, plasma display panel (PDP) and liquid crystal display (LCD), as shown in FIG. 1, there is provide with a plurality of sub-pixels of different color arranged in array. In general, three sub-pixels of different color constitute one pixel (as shown by the heavy line in FIG. 1), in which the different color includes red (R), green (G) and blue (B). Alternatively, four or more sub-pixels of different color constitute one pixel. In case each pixel in the flat panel display contains three sub-pixels of different color, if a RGB signal is inputted for sub-pixels in each pixel within displaying time of one frame, the image will be displayed by the flat panel display on the basis of a resolution determined by the size of pixel.
At present, with the increasing requirement for resolution of image displayed by the flat panel display, in general, to enhance resolution of image displayed by the flat panel display, the pixel size is reduced. However, as the pixel size becomes smaller, difficulty of the process for fabricating the flat panel display is higher. Therefore, resolution of the image displayed by the flat panel display can not be enhanced by solely reducing the pixel size, it is required to seek a new method for enhancing resolution of image displayed by the flat panel display.
Hence, it is a problem to be solved by the skilled person in the art how to effectively enhance resolution of image displayed by the flat panel display without affecting normal display.